A Returning Threat with an Unfinished Battle
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: The second part to "A New Threat with a New Name" when Autumn returns to recover her photo albums an old friend tells her of a new threat by an old enemy. (To understand what's going on please read "A New Threat with a New Name")
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Autumn

**Thinking into the Past**

_"I use the spell __**Monster Reborn**__, and I take your __**Fire King Avatar Garunix**__, in attack mode, and I attack you directly, thus ending this duel!" I say, watching Yusei collapse to the ground._

_**The Devil Signer-0 L.P. Autumn-4000 L.P.**_

_I run up to see if Yusei was alright, then this guy comes out of nowhere in front of me, and makes me halt._

_"If you want to see my servant, you have to duel him eight times, the last one will be the toughest battle yet." The figure says._

_"Who are you!" I yell at him._

_"You may call me Sayer, if you please, but the proper way to call me is the 'Dark Asir God' is that understood?" Sayer asks me, and I just shove him out of the way and grab Yusei._

_"You shouldn't treat my master the way you did just then," Yusei says, his eyes aren't cobalt anymore, they're a navy-purple._

_**"Autumn, please help me, defeat me with all of your might, please!"**__I hear someone say, then I realize it was Yusei. __**"Please, if you don't hurry, I won't be able to return to normal, help please, stop me six more times. The previous two I had enough strength to keep the darkness from killing you, I won't be able to stop it any more, not unless you help me."**_

_"But Yusei!" I yell back._

_**"Please, just do it for me, and for Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna. Please, I know you can stop me, if not, no one can."**__Yusei warns me._

_Then the dark side of Yusei, "The Devil Signer" shoved me away, and tried to break my neck with his bare hands._

_"You won't get away with this, I never lose a duel, never, and I lose to the likes of you?!" The Devil Signer says, then is flown back, by the force of Jack, who helps me up._

_"Sayer, let my brother go, now!" I yell at him, but all he does is laugh._

_"Once the spell is made, it can not be broken, or you'll be killed, same with the person in the trance." Sayer says then laughs._

_"Then I'll take that chance!" I say, then run off, needing to clear my mind._

* * *

_I run and run, until I find the basement the others told me about, I jump down and find the big box right there, and I open it up and take the first album and look through it._

_"I thought you would run here." I hear Yusei say, and I look up, he's normal now._

_"Don't bother me now, I know you'll just turn on me, and turn back to the darkness." I say, knowing it was true._

_"I know, but you need to help me, Autumn, you really do." Yusei whispers, giving me a dagger. "Please someone needs to make it out alive, and I knew all along it wouldn't be me."_

_"Yusei," I whisper, hugging him, "I can't do it, I really can't."_

_"But, I can't do it, the others won't do it, just please, Autumn, I need to be free, and so do you, please." Yusei pleads, putting the dagger into my hand._

_"I won't, I'm sorry." say dropping the dagger._

_"Autumn, once you do, you can duel Sayer, ad then all of this will be behind you." Yusei assures me, I grab the dagger, putting it up to his heart._

_"You sure about this, Yusei?" I ask, then he nods, letting a single tear slip, and I shove the weapon into his heart, then hold him as he takes his final breaths._

_"Just don't lose, please." were the last words Yusei will ever say to me again._

_"I won't lose, never again will I lose to anyone, for you." I say, hugging him, crying, regretting every second of coming here_

* * *

I'm riding my duel runner, thinking about my brother, and I just let the tears fall, I make sharp U-turn and head back to my old home, to the basement.

When I arrive there was the basement, filled with concrete, and I just fall to my knees, and go into a full out sob.

"I'm so sorry Yusei. I never meant for this to happen. I want to take it all back." I whisper, tears like a waterfall coming down my face.

"Autumn? Longtime no see, right?" I hear Yusei say.

I turn around to see where he was, and I see a man, he was a spirit of course, and I focus my vision more, and I see it was Yusei.

"I'm so sorry, Yusei. Can you forgive me?" I ask through my sobs.

"For what?" Yusei asks, then smiles. "I need to show you something, but you need to bring the others with you. Another enemy is approaching, and I fear they're too strong for only you to fight off."

"Tell me I'll tell the others, just tell me what the enemy is." I beg.

"Fine. Then enemy is..." Yusei is reluctant to say, but finally spills the beans. "The enemy is yourselves. From another time, but that's all I'm going to say."

"But, how is that possible?" I ask frightened.

"It just is, now I think you should go and tell the others to come." Yusei says firmly. "Before it's too late."

"What do you mean 'Before it's too late?'" I ask, but in answer I'm given a card, there's a dragon, an the name read "Stardust Dragon"

Just then my mark on my arm glowed, and I got a message from the Crimson Dragon.

"I know what to do now." I said, getting on my runner, going to my friends with my brother's dragon, who he entrusted his power with me. "The battle with Sayer is not yet finished, because it never started."

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this better than it already is**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Autumn

**A New Quest of Fate**

As I head back into New Domino City, I notice something different. Nobody's out and about.

_"What's going on?!" _I ask in my mind, but I just continue, to "Po Po's Time Shop"

"Hi, Zora," I say, as soon as I see her.

"Well if it isn't the signer that killed her own brother," she snaps, and it hurt.

"It wasn't my idea to do it." I mumble, then go inside to see the signers in the lobby, then they look at me.

"Hi, disappointment," I hear Akiza say to me, then I hear everyone except Crow snicker.

"Autumn, can I speak to you in another room?" Crow asks, and goes upstairs and I follow him.

"Crow, I have some news for you and the others, but I don't think they're going to listen!" I exclaim, tears are falling down my face.

"Autumn...what's going on, why're they acting like this, something weird is happening." Crow whispers.

"I got some news from an old friend, he said that we're in danger of ourselves." I say, and Crow's just confused.

"Who, exactly told you this?" Crow asks, questioning my authority.

"Yusei, told me, I can speak to spirits, all and any spirits, he told me about what's going on. Crow, you gotta believe me, and we need to bring the others, and Yusei's going to show us something to help us." I plead, and Crow nods.

"I think it'll be tough for us to convince them, but maybe we can get Yusei to come here, so they don't have to know the whole plan." Crow says, then notices my new syncro in my pocket. "What's this?!"

"Oh...that...Yusei gave that to me right before I came back to get you all." I say, gripping the card from Crow and putting into my extra deck.

"So, now you're actually the head signer, congrats, now let's go get the other's." Crow says.

We go downstairs, and everyone is down there.

"Hi, Autumn, we didn't know you were back." Jack says, surprised to see me.

"We got some interesting news for you guys, but we have to return to where the roof collapsed in my basement." I say, getting on my duel runner. "Just so you know, the fight we had for Sayer wasn't even started, that's all I'm going to say."

"We should go now, it involves all of the signers for this one, not just Autumn." Crow says putting his helmet on and getting on his runner.

Leo and Luna get their duel boards on their backs, and get on Akiza's and Crow's duel runner.

* * *

When we get to the old abandoned house, Yusei is standing there, I even hear Luna gasp.

"Hello, Luna," Yusei says, then walks over to me and grabs my arm, then everyone gasps.

"Yusei, y-you're in spirit form? Why?" Akiza asks.

"I'm here, because you're all in danger of yourselves, a dark side of you that I saw was controlling you when Autumn got back to New Domino, and I think I know who is going to be very useful in this fight." Yusei concludes, then lets go of my arm. "Once the evil is taken care of...I will be revived."

"_**What does that**** mean?**_ "I hear crow ask himself.

"Whatever it means, the evil is with us right now, ready to strike, Crow, I know you don't want to fight your friends, but the only way to get to the ultimate evil, is to get though them." I say, looking at everyone else, they were meaning business.

"**Let's duel!**"Jack said, getting his duel disk on, so he could duel me.

"Be my guest!" I shout back.

* * *

**DARK JACK-4000 EMPTY FIELD**

**AUTUMN-4000 EMPTY FIELD**

"The rule implies that ladies go first!" I shout, drawing a card. "I activate the spell card **ONE FOR ONE **and so I can send one monster from my hand to special summon a level one monster from my hand or deck, and I send **DARKSTORM DRAGON **to the grave, and I special summon **MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE **from my deck in attack mode!"

**MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE-TUNER ATTACK-0000 DEFENSE-0000 EFFECT- YOU CAN NEGATE AN ATTACK ONCE PER TURN IF THIS MONSTER IS TARGETED FOR THAT ATTACK, SWITCHING THIS MONSTER'S BATTLE POSITION, AND SPECIAL SUMMONING ONE 'BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON' FROM YOU HAND, DECK, OR GRAVE**

"I then normal summon **DIVINE DRAGON APOCRALYPH **in defense mode!" I shout as a dark fire-dragon comes out into the field.**  
**

**DIVINE DRAGON APOCRALYPH- ATTACK-1000 DEFENSE-1500 EFFECT- ONCE PER TURN YOU CAN DISCARD ONE CARD AND ADD ONE DRAGON TYPE MONSTER FROM YOUR GRAVE TO YOUR HAND**

"I then I end my turn, your move... Atlas!"I say, seeing my arm is burning due to this powerful duel, and I see Yusei nod in agreement for what I did, putting Jack in a tough situation.

"**My turn, and I draw! I summon DARK RESONATOR in attack mode, then I'll end my turn with two face downs, your turn...girly.**" Jack says, and I grit my teeth.

"No one, and I mean no one calls me girly, _I DRAW, I ACTIVATE **DIVINE DRAGON APOCRALYPH'S **SPECIAL ABILITY AND i ADD **DARKSTORM DRAGON **TO MY HAND AFTER SENDING **HONEST **TO THE GRAVE!"_ I shout, then cool down a bit. "Now I activate my spell, **TRADE-IN **I can discard one level eight monster and draw two cards! And I set one face-down and end my turn, your turn... Jackie!"

"**I draw, and I pass, your turn again...girly.**" Jack calls me girly again, but I keep my anger controlled.

"My turn, and I draw! I summon **MIRAGE DRAGON **in attack mode!"**  
**

**MIRAGE DRAGON- ATTACK-1600 DEFENSE-600 EFFECT- YOUR OPPONENT CANNOT ACTIVATE TRAPS DURING THE BATTLE PHASE**

"Then I syncro summon, the one, the only, the almighty, beautiful, **AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON **in attack mode!"

**AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON- ATTACK-2500 DEFENSE-3000 EFFECT- WHEN THIS CARD IS SPECIAL/SYNCRO SUMMONED ALL DRAGON TYPE MONSTERS YOU CONTROL CANNOT BE TARGETED OR DESTROYED BY CARD EFFECTS UNTIL THE END OF THE NEXT TURN. ONCE PER TURN, DURING YOUR STANDBY PHASE YOU CA TARGET ONE NORMAL/NON-EFFECT MONSTER IN YOUR GRAVE, AND SPECIAL SUMMON THAT MONSTER.**

"I attack dark resonator with **AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON **and then end my turn." I say.

**DARK JACK-4000-2800 TWO FACE-DOWNS**

**AUTUMN-4000-4000 ONE MONSTER**

"**I draw, and I activate the spell, _SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT,_ so that means for three of your turns, you cannot attack me, and I end my turn there.**" Jack said, with a smirk.

"My turn, and I draw! _A tuner, perfect, maybe then I can summon **STARDUST DRAGON**, until then I need to play safe, so I don't lose to this fake Jack. _I summon **KAISER SEA HORSE **in attack mode!"

**KAISER SEA HORSE- ATTACK-1700 DEFENSE- 1650 EFFECT- THIS CARD CAN BE TREATED FOR THE TRIBUTE OF A LIGHT MONSTER.**

"I end my turn, continue if you dare... **Jackie**." I say, realizing, all my anger is putting me at his level, I can't do that.

"**I draw! **_HELP...ME! _**I end my turn there! **_SOMEONE...PLEASE...GET ME...AWAY...FROM THE...DARK...NESS!_" I hear both dark Jack and the real Jack, now I know I need to end this here and now, but how?!

"I draw! I activate the spell, **A WINGBEAT OF GIANT DRAGON **which means I can return one level five or higher monster back to the hand, and when I do I can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field, and that means no more **SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT**! And I send **AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON **back to my extra deck, and you don't got any more spell or trap cards!" I shout. "Now! **KAISER SEA HORSE **attack Jack directly!"

**DARK JACK-2800-1100 EMPTY FIELD**

**AUTUMN-4000-4000 KAISER SEA HORSE**

"I now summon **HERALD OF CREATION **in attack mode!"

**HERALD OF CREATION- ATTACK-1800 DEFENSE-600 EFFECT-ONCE PER TURN YOU CAN DISCARD ONE CARD AND TARGET ONE LEVEL SEVEN(OR HIGHER) AND ADD THAT CARD TO YOUR HAND**

"I activate his ability, and I discard **CASTLE OF DRAGON'S SOULS **to add **DARKSTORM DRAGON **to my hand, then I end my turn!" I say, hoping the real Jack will come out.

"**I think you lost your edge, so I think I'm just going to summon _CLOCK RESONATOR_**** in attack mode!"_  
_**

**CLOCK RESONATOR- ATTACK-1200 DEFENSE-600 EFFECT- ONCE PER TURN, THIS FACE-UP DEFENSE POSITION CARD CANNOT BE DESTROYED BY BATTLE OR BY CARD EFFECTS.**

**"I then end my turn! **_Autumn...attack...and win...to defeat the...dark...ness_!" Jack says, trying to over power dark Jack.

"My turn, and I draw! I summon **RIDER OF THE STORM WINDS **in attack mode!"**  
**

**RIDER OF THE STORM WINDS- ATTACK-500 DEFENSE-200 EFFECT- YOU CAN TARGET ONE DRAGON-TYPE NORMAL MONSTER YOU CONTROL; EQUIP THIS MONSTER FROM YOUR HAND OR YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD TO THAT TARGET. IF A MONSTER EQUIPPED WITH THIS CARD ATTACKS A DEFENSE POSITION MONSTER, INFLICT PIERCING DAMAGE TO YOUR OPPONENT/THE CONTROLLER. IF A MONSTER WERE TO BE DESTROYED, DESTROY THIS CARD INSTEAD.**

"I'll have **HERALD OF CREATION **attack your **CLOCK RESONATOR!"****  
**

**DARK JACK-1100-500 EMPTY FIELD**

**AUTUMN-4000-4000 THREE MONSTERS**

"I now attack you directly with **RIDER OF THE STORM WINDS** thus ending this duel!" I declare.

**DARK JACK-500-0000 EMPTY FIELD**

**AUTUMN-4000-4000 THREE MONSTERS...WINNER!**

"Thank...you...Autumn." Jack say, while fainting.

"JACK!" I yell running to his side, realizing I hurt him in the duel.

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make it better than it already is**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything except for Autumn!**

**A Turbo Duel in the Shadows**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-THAT WAS MY VERY FIRST DUEL WITHOUT USING MY OTHER DECK, BUT I WAS NOT COMFORTABLE, SO PLEASE GET USED TO SEEING REALLY BAD DUELS, I KNOW I'M TERRIBLE AT THIS!**

After Jack had collapsed, Crow got him on his duel runner, towards to a woman named Martha's house, and this time I felt a dark presence right behind me, and I look to see Akiza with her duel disk, ready to fight me.

"**I want to be the one to destroy you, once and for all!**" Akiza exclaims, I look at the twins, who were scared out of their minds.

"Leo, Luna, get out of here, or go find Crow, and stay with him, this is going to get nasty, and I don't want you hurt." I say, getting a nod out of both of them as they scurry away to find our birdbrained friend.  
"I'll duel you, Akiza, only if we turbo duel!" I announce, hoping to get an actual turbo duel out of myself.

"**Agree, I'll do it, so I can watch you squirm.**" She agrees, harshly, while we get on our duel runners for an actual turbo duel.

"Duel!"  
"**Duel!**"We say simultaneously.

"First one to the corner get's the first turn!" I shout, getting a nod from the dark side of Akiza.

We race neck and neck, but I somehow managed to beat her to the first draw.

"I go first! I draw!" I shout drawing my card.

**DARK AKIZA- 4000 SPEED COUNTERS-0/12 EMPTY FIELD**

**AUTUMN-4000 SPEED COUNTERS-0/12 EMPTY FIELD**

"I summon **SHINING ANGEL **in attack mode, then I place one face down and end my turn!" I shout, nervous about my turbo duel now, and thinking to when I first tried to turbo duel.

**SHINING ANGEL- ATTACK-1400 DEFENSE-800 EFFECT- WHEN THIS MONSTER IS DESTROYED BY BATTLE AND SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD: YOU CAN SPECIAL SUMMON ONE LIGHT ATTRIBUTE MONSTER WITH 1500 OR LESS ATTACK FROM YOUR DECK, IN FACE-UP ATTACK POSITION.**

"**My turn, and I draw!**" Akiza shouts.

**DARK AKIZA- 4000 SPEED COUNTERS-1/12 EMPTY FIELD**

**AUTUMN-4000 SPEED COUNTERS-1/12 SHINING ANGEL, AND ONE FACE-DOWN**

"**I summon ****_TWILIGHT ROSE KNIGHT_** **in attack mode!**"

**TWILIGHT ROSE KNIGHT-TUNER ATTACK-1000 DEFENSE-1000 EFFECT-YOUR OPPONENT CANNOT SELECT A PLANT-TYPE MONSTER AS A TARGET. WHEN THIS CARD IN NORMAL SUMMONED, YOU CAN SPECIAL SUMMON ONE LEVEL FOUR OR BELOW PLANT-TYPE MONSTER FROM YOUR HAND**

"**I activate his special ability, and I summon ****_HEDGE GUARD _****in defense** **position!**"Akiza announces.

**HEDGE GUARD- ATTACK-0 DEFENSE-2100 EFFECT-DURING DAMAGE CALCULATION, YOU CAN SEND THIS CARD FROM YOUR HAND TO THE GRAVEYARD TO PREVENT A MONSTER YOU CONTROL FROM BEING DESTROYED BY THIS BATTLE, BUT THAT MONSTER'S ATK IS HALVED UNTIL THE END PHASE.**

"**I set two face-downs and end my turn.**"Akiza says, smiling.

"My turn, and I draw!" I exclaim.

**DARK AKIZA- 4000 SPEED COUNTERS-2/12 TWO MONSTERS AND TWO FACE-DOWNS**

**AUTUMN- 4000 SPEED COUNTER-2/12 SHINING ANGEL AND ONE FACE-DOWN**

"I summon **FLAMEVELL GUARD **in defense mode, then I activate my trap, **FIENDISH CHAIN **and I use it on your **HEDGE GUARD **so until either card is destroyed, your effect is useless! **SHINING ANGEL **attack Akiza's **TWILIGHT ROSE KNIGHT **now!" I exclaim, watching as Akiza is receiving real damage.  
"_Am I really doing this on my own? Could I be a psychic duelist?_" I ask myself. "I end my turn!"

**DARK AKIZA- 4000-3600**

"**I-I draw!**" Akiza struggles to get out her words, now I know she's in pain.

**DARK AKIZA- 3600 SPEED COUNTERS- 3/12 HEDGE GUARD AND TWO FACE-DOWNS**

**AUTUMN- 4000 SPEED COUTERS- 3/12 TWO MONSTERS AND FIENDISH CHAIN**

"**I summon ****_ROSE, WARRIOR OF REVENGE_** **in attack mode!**" Akkiza gets her edge back after a few moments and summons a monster more powerful than mine.

**ROSE, WARRIOR OF REVENGE- ATTACK- 1600 DEFENSE- 600 EFFECT- WHEN THIS MONSTER INFLICTS BATTLE DAMAGE TO YOUR OPPONENT, INFLICT 300 MORE POINTS TO THEM**

"**I attack you your ****_SHINING ANGEL _****delivering 200 points of normal damage plus 300 more points due to my warrior's** **ability!**" Akiza attacks my **SHINING ANGEL **giving me a total of 500 points of damage.

**AUTUMN- 4000-3500**

"You just activated my Angel's special ability, since it was sent to the grave by battle I can summon one light monster with 1500 attack or lower in face-up attack, and I choose my **MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE**!" I exclaim, summoning my all time favorite monster.

**MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE- ATTACK-0000 DEFENSE-0000 EFFECT- WHEN TARGETED FOR AN ATTACK, YOU CAN NEGATE THE ATTACK, SWITCHING THIS MONSTER'S BATTLE POSITION AND SPECIAL SUMMONING ONE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON FROM YOUR HAND, DECK, OR GRAVE**

"**I end my turn!**" Akiza snaps at me.

"I draw! I summon **HARPIE LADY 2 **in defense mode!"I shout.

**DARK AKIZA- 3600 SPEED COUNTERS- 4/12 TWO MONSTERS AND TWO FACE-DOWNS**

**AUTUMN- 3500 SPEED COUNTERS- 4/12 THREE MONSTERS AND FIENDISH CHAIN**

"I then activate the effect of **SPEED WORLD 2 **and by removing all four of my speed counters I can inflict 800 points of damage for every speed spell I have in my hand, and I have two, so you get 1600 points of damage your way!" I shout.

**DARK AKIZA- 3600-2000**

**AUTUMN- SPEED COUNTERS- 4-0**

"I then end my turn!" I shout, scared of what's going to happen next.

"**I draw!**" Akiza shouts.

**DARK AKIZA- 2000 S.C.- 5/12 TWO MONSTERS AND TWO FACE-DOWNS**

**AUTUMN- 3500 S.C.- 1/12 THREE MONSTERS AND FIENDISH CHAIN**

"**I will activate _SPEED WORLD'S 2 _effect also, by giving up four of my speed counters I can inflict 800 points of damage, and it just so happens I have three speed** **spells!**" Akiza says, inflicting me with 2400 points of damage.

**AUTUMN- 3500-1100**

"_Not good... am I... blacking out?_"I ask myself, and my vision starts to go blurry.

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this better than it already is**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except or Autumn**

**A Duel in the Shadows PART TWO**

"**I will activate _SPEED WORLD'S 2 _effect also, by giving up four of my speed counters I can inflict 800 points of damage, and it just so happens I have three speed** **spells!**" Akiza says, inflicting me with 2400 points of damage.

**DARK AKIZA- SPEED COUNTERS-5-1**

**AUTUMN- 3500-1100**

"_Not good... am I... blacking out?_"I ask myself, and my vision starts to go blurry.

"_But I'm_ _afraid!_" I hear a young woman say.

"_It's good that you'__re afraid._ " Sayer says, and I grit my teeth at the sound of his voice, is he the one I need to stop, I won't mind, I hate him.

"**It's your turn, Autumn.**" Akiza laughs, knowing I don't have a chance, I myself think I don't have a chance, but I'm still gonna try.

"My turn! I draw!"

**DARK AKIZA- 2000 S.C- 2/12 TWO MONSTERS AND TWO FACE-DOWNS**

**AUTUMN- 1100 S.C- 2/12 THREE MONSTERS AND FIENDISH CHAIN**

"I'll start my turn by summoning **KAISER SEA HORSE **in attack mode!"

**KAISER SEA HORSE- ATTACK- 1700 DEFENSE- 1650 EFFECT- THIS CARD CAN BE TREATED AS TWO TRIBUTES FOR THE TRIBUTE SUMMON OF A LIGHT MONSTER**

"I attack your Rose Warrior!" I exclaim.

"**Not so fast, I activate the trap, _MIRROR FORCE _and when my opponent declares an attack, I can one negate it, and two destroy all attack position monsters on my opponent's field, so by-by to your maiden and you sea horse!**" Akiza tricked my into attacking.

"I-I end my turn!" I shout, not sure what to do right now.

"**My turn! I draw!**"

**DARK AKIZA- S.C.- 3/12**

**AUTUMN- S.C.- 3/12**

"**I like your squirming, and next round I'll finally beat you!**** So until then I'm going to end my turn.**"

"I draw!"

**DARK AKIZA- S.C- 4/12**

**AUTUMN- S.C- 4/12**

"I activate **SPEED WORLD'S TWO **effect, by removing all four of my counters I can pierce you with 800 points of damage for each of my speed spells, and I still have two!"

**AUTUMN- S.C.- 4-0**

**DARK AKIZA- 2000-400**

"I then summon another **SHINNING ANGEL **in attack mode!"

**SHINNING ANGEL- ATTACK- 1400 DEFENSE- 800 EFFECT- WHEN THIS CARD IS DESTROYED BY BATTLE AND SENT TO THE GRAVE, YOU CAN SPECIAL SUMMON ONE LIGHT ATTRIBUTE MONSTER WITH 1500 OR LESS ATTACK POINTS IN FACE-UP ATTACK POSITION**

"I then syncro summon, the one, the only, the almighty, beautiful, **AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON **in attack mode!"

**AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON- ATTACK-2500 DEFENSE-3000 EFFECT- WHEN THIS CARD IS SPECIAL/SYNCRO SUMMONED ALL DRAGON TYPE MONSTERS YOU CONTROL CANNOT BE TARGETED OR DESTROYED BY CARD EFFECTS UNTIL THE END OF THE NEXT TURN. ONCE PER TURN, DURING YOUR STANDBY PHASE YOU CAN TARGET ONE NORMAL/NON-EFFECT MONSTER IN YOUR GRAVE, AND SPECIAL SUMMON THAT MONSTER.**

"And Azure-eyes is going to attack your Rose Warrior!" I shout, I then see Akiza reach to activate her other face-down, then stands down.

**DARK AKIZA- 400-0000 HEDGE GUARD AND ONE FACE-DOWN**

**AUTUMN- 1100-1100 AUZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON AND FIENDISH CHAIN...WINNER!**

"Thank-you...Autumn!" I hear Akiza whisper, before blacking out, then I did.

* * *

_I was called mean names, I was treated as a monster, everyone hated me, until one day, a man found me, he helped me, and he treated me like I was a part of him. My parents treated me like a monster, my father even called me one, everyone was scared of my power, so I was sent away to someplace else, I didn't like it there, I wanted to be a normal person, so I ran home, my parents were laughing and smiling, happy I wasn't in their __presence, so I got angry and destroyed what I could, then I ran and ran as fast as I could, then I became what was now the most feared duelist in the city, **The Black Rose Witch**, I felt better a her, until Sayer came, and took me in, I felt even better being **The Black Rose Witch** because I didn't need to fear about if I hurt anyone, then at the Fortune Cup, I met a duelist, that showed me something no one else did, not even Sayer, he showed me that it was what counted on the inside, not on the outside, and that I could change, he helped me twice, and I knew then that I loved him._

* * *

**Crow's P.O.V.**

I took Jack to Martha's, so he could get immediate medical treatment, but then I saw the twins right behind me, with worried looks on their faces.

"Autumn told us to find you, and stick by your side,, because she didn't want us to get hurt with her duel against Akiza!" Luna exclaimed, then our marks lit up.

"Hold On! We need to head to Martha's as soon as possible, then I'll go see what I can do to help Autumn and Akiza, you two will stay back, okay." I demand getting a nod from the twins.

When we reached Martha's house, she was playing with the orphans I scrounged up.

"Martha! Jack needs medical attention, please help him, I need to go see if I can help out Autumn any way I can, so she doesn't get herself killed." I explain, and she nodded, getting Blister to help her with Jack.

"Go! We'll take care of Jack, but be careful!" Martha warns me, and I nod.

"_I sure hope Autumn is alright, I know Akiza is one of the darkness people or whatever they call the bad guys now, I just hope Autumn didn't lose._" I think to myself, and just the my mark began to dim to a dark gray shape of the tail, and my shoulder burned and it felt like the back claw of the dragon.

I get there to see Autumn and Akiza laying on the ground unconscious, so I run over to Autumn first, because she's closest.

"Autumn! Autumn! Can you hear me, AUTUMN!" I shout shaking her, then I lightly smack her cheek, still no movement, so I check her pulse, _very faint_, then I run over to Akiza, and do the same thing, no pulse what so ever, how long they were out, but one thing was for certain, Autumn won her duel, where the loser didn't just lose the match, but their life also in the process.

"Crow?" I hear Autumn mumble, and I run over to her once more.

"Yeah? Autumn, can you hear me?" I ask, just so she can stay conscious.

"I can hear you, is Akiza alright? Or did she..." Autumn looks to see Akiza's limp body.  
"I-I killed her?!" Autumn whispered, scared, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry Autumn, I really am, I know you didn't mean to." I say trying to comfort her, while getting a call on my phone, so I answer it real quick.

_"Hey, Crow, I have bad news, it's about Jack...He didn't...make it."_Martha tells me on the phone.

"We have an incident here too, I just want to get this thing over with, so we can still have whoever is still alive, stay alive." I tell Martha, before hanging up on her.  
"You seem pretty banged up, I think you should go see Martha to get those wounds healed." Was all I say, before getting a tap on my shoulder.

"I think you should go get the twins to revive your friends and my servant." A name I know all too well. Sayer Divine.

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this better than it already is!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for Autumn**

**A Duel to Remember**

"Sayer!" Was all I say, before getting my duel disk on my wrist, and I see Autumn get up.

"Crow," She started, before taking the duel disk off of my wrist and putting it on hers. "I need to fight this battle, so I can finish this fight once and for all, and so I don't die with this in my chest, I...love you."

"Autumn, I-I don't know what to say." I say stunned, Autumn loves me, and she might die.

"**So, you want to squirm like you did with little miss Akiza, aye?**" Sayer snickers at the injured woman.

"I'm going to put you in your rightful..." Autumn then let out a painful cry, she needed help, and she wasn't going to get any here dueling a professional psychic duelist.

"Autumn." I start, lend me your deck and ride over to Martha's she'll help you, I can handle this creep for you." I say, and she nods.

"**Well, I guess this is going to be fun, you dueling with someone else's deck, against me and my own deck, how...pettish of you, your like a dog obeying your master's command.**"Sayer snickers at me this time.

"Duel!"  
"**Duel!**"We say simultaneously.

After we say the words, Autumn rides her duel runner to Martha's after I put the coordinates in.

**SAYER DIVINE- 4000 EMPTY FIELD**

**CROW HOGAN- 4000 EMPTY FIELD**

"I'll go first! I draw! I first summon **KAISER SEA HORSE **in attack mode!" I shout, hoping Sayer summons a weaker monster.

**KAISER SEA HORSE- ATTACK- 1700 DEFENSE- 1650 EFFECT- THIS CARD CAN BE TREATED AS TWO TRIBUTES FOR THE TRIBUTE SUMMON OF A LIGHT MONSTER.**

"I then place one face-down and end my turn!" I say, handing it to Sayer.

"**I draw! I then summon _PSYCHIC COMMANDER_ in attack mode!**" Sayer yells.

**PSYCHIC COMMANDER- ATTACK- 1400 DEFENSE- 800 EFFECT- WHEN A PSYCHIC MONSTER YOU CONTROL BATTLES, DURING THE DAMAGE STEP YOU CAN PAY LIFE POINTS IN MULTIPULS OF 100 (MAXIMUM 500) TO HAVE THE MONSTE IT'S ATTACKING LOSE THAT MUCH IN ATTACK AND DEFENSE, UNTIL THE END OF THE BATTLE PHASE.**

"**I attack your _KAISER SEA HORSE _while activating _PSYCHIC COMMANDER'S _special ability, and your the one to lose life points!**"

**CROW- 4000-3800**

**SAYER- 4000-3500**

"What was the point of that if you lost more of the life points here?" I ask, completely confused.

"**You'll see, until then I end my turn.**"

"_Creepy! _My turn! I draw! I summon Alexandrite dragon in Attack mode!" I shout summoning a large jeweled dragon.

**ALEXANDRITE DRAGON- ATTACK- 2000 DEFENSE- 100 EFFECT- NONE**

"I attack your **PSYCHIC COMMANDER **with my **ALEXANDRITE DRAGON!**" I shout, seeing Sayer's life points drop.

**SAYER- 3500-2100**

"I end my turn with two face-downs"

"**My turn! I draw! I summon _Mind Protector _in defense** **mode!**"

**MIND PROTECTOR- ATTACK- 0000 DEFENSE- 2200 EFFECT- THIS CARD'S CONTROLLER MUST PAY 500 LIFE POINTS DURING EACH OF THEIR STANDBY PHASES. IF THEY CANNOT, DESTROY THIS CARD. MONSTERS WITH 2000 OR LESS ATTACK POINTS CANNOT DECLARE AN ATTACK EXCEPT FOR PSYCHIC MONSTERS.**

"**I place two face-downs and end my turn!**"

"I draw! _I can't attack and this card isn't going to help my case, but, if Sayer can't attack until he gets another monster with attack points, and in four turns I will have won this duel. _I summon **DIVINE DRAGON APOCRALYPH **in defense mode! then I end my turn!"**  
**

******DIVINE DRAGON APOCRALYPH- ATTACK-1000 DEFENSE-1500 EFFECT- ONCE PER TURN YOU CAN DISCARD ONE CARD AND ADD ONE DRAGON TYPE MONSTER FROM YOUR GRAVE TO YOUR HAND**

"**My turn! I draw!**" Sayer shouts, while grunting.

**SAYER- 2100-1600**

"**I end my turn here!**" Sayer stumbles a little bit.

_Is the darkness trying to hurt him? Is it too much for a guy who came from the dead? Does he need help?_

"I draw! I activate the spell card, **WHITE ELEPHANT'S GIFT **which means I can sen one non-effect monster I control to the grave and then I can draw two cards! _Perfect timing Maiden, and a spell, plus an effect, just what I need, then later on I can syncro summon Stardust and Azure-Eyes, hopefully. _I summon **MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE **in attack mode, then I activate the spell, **DRAGON SHRINE** and it lets me send two non-effect monsters to the grave!" I say, sending Blue-Eyes and a bunny dragon to the grave.

**MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE-TUNER ATTACK-0000 DEFENSE-0000 EFFECT- YOU CAN NEGATE AN ATTACK ONCE PER TURN IF THIS MONSTER IS TARGETED FOR THAT ATTACK, SWITCHING THIS MONSTER'S BATTLE POSITION, AND SPECIAL SUMMONING ONE 'BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON' FROM YOU HAND, DECK, OR GRAVE**

"I can then activate **DIVINE DRAGON APOCRALYPH'S **special ability, it allows me to add a dragon type monster from the grave to my hand, and I choose **RABIDRAGON **, while discarding one card in my hand first. I then activate a spell card, **TRADE IN **and it lets me discard a level eight monster, and I can draw two more cards! I place one face-down and end my turn!" I shout, hoping this is all a good strategy for syncro summoning.**  
**

"**I draw! and I summon _PSYCHIC SNAIL _in attack mode!**"

**PSYCHIC SNAIL- ATTACK-1900 DEFENSE-1200 EFFECT-YOU CAN CHOOSE ONE OTHER PSYCHIC MONSTER YOU CONTROL AND IT CAN ATTACK TWICE, THIS MONSTER CANNOT ATTACK THE TURN YOU ACTIVATE THIS EFFECT(SUMMARIZED)**

"_**PSYCHIC SNAIL**_** attack Crow's _MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE_** **now!**"

"I activate her special ability, once she's targeted for an attack, I can negate the attack, switching her battle position, and special summoning one **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON **from my deck, grave, or hand, and I choose my grave!"

"**Er...I end my turn!**"

"I draw! I summon **KAIBAMAN **in defense mode!"

**KAIBAMAN- ATTACK-200 DEFENSE-700 EFFECT-YOU CAN TRIBUTE THIS CARD: SPECIAL SUMMON ONE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON FROM YOUR HAND.**

"I then activate my trap, **FIENDISH CHAIN **I can then negate the effect of your **MIND PROTECTOR**! I then take my **MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE **and **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON **and I syncro summon **AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON**."

**AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON- ATTACK-2500 DEFENSE-3000 EFFECT- WHEN THIS CARD IS SPECIAL/SYNCRO SUMMONED ALL DRAGON TYPE MONSTERS YOU CONTROL CANNOT BE TARGETED OR DESTROYED BY CARD EFFECTS UNTIL THE END OF THE NEXT TURN. ONCE PER TURN, DURING YOUR STANDBY PHASE YOU CAN TARGET ONE NORMAL/NON-EFFECT MONSTER IN YOUR GRAVE, AND SPECIAL SUMMON THAT MONSTER.**

"I attack your **PSYCHIC SNAIL **with **AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON**!"

**SAYER-1600-1000**

"I now end my turn!" I say, seeing Sayer struggle, and part of me wants to help him, while the other part of me wants to get revenge for the poor little girl.

_"Autumn," I yell, to see what is going on._

_"Crow, take Maggie, take her and make a grave for her, I'll pay my respects after I kill this bastard!" Autumn orders me, and I do what she told me._

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make it better than it already is.**_

**Autumn-**When can I get back into the story, I'm so bored!

**Me-**Soon, my pet, soon, but until then, go play with Maggie.

**Autumn-**Just so you readers know, anyone who dies in the story doesn't here in Foxen's messed up head.

**Me-**I sometimes have anger issues.

**Yusei-**She does, and he takes it out on me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for Autumn.**

**A Tough Desicion**

**Autumn-**Sometimes it's good, sometimes, you just gotta run for your life.

**Me-**I have a lot of problems.

**Maggie-**Like what?

**Autumn-**We'll tell you later, but for now, back to the story.

* * *

**SAYER-1600-1000**

"I now end my turn!" I say, seeing Sayer struggle, and part of me wants to help him, while the other part of me wants to get revenge for the poor little girl.

_"Autumn," I yell, to see what is going on._

_"Crow, take Maggie, take her and make a grave for her, I'll pay my respects after I kill this bastard!" Autumn orders me, and I do what she told me._

"I end my turn!" I say, letting Sayer have a break.

"I draw, please, help me, the earthbound immortals did this to me, help me! Please! **I have nothing else to do, so I end my turn.**" Sayer, pleaded.

"I draw! I summon **THE WHITE STONE OF LEGEND **in attack mode!"

**THE WHITE STONE OF LEGEND-TUNER ATTACK-300 DEFENSE-250 EFFECT- WHEN THIS CARD IS SENT TO THE GRAVE ADD ONE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON FROM YOUR DECK TO YOUR HAND.**

"I then use **THE WHITE STONE OF LEGEND **to tune with **DIVINE DRAGON APOCRALYPH **and **KAIBAMAN **to syncro summon **STARDUST DRAGON**" I shout, summoning the almighty beast that was once Yusei's monster.

**STARDUST DRAGON-** **ATTACK-2500 DEFENSE-2000 EFFECT- DURING EITHER PLAYER'S TURN, WHEN A CARD OR EFFECT IS ACTIVATED THAT WOULD DESTROY A CARD ON THE FIELD: tRIBUTE THIS CARD AND DESTROY THE CARD. DURING THE END PHASE, IF AN EFFECT WAS NOT NEGATED, YOU CAN SPECIAL SUMMON THIS CARD FROM YOUR GRAVE.**

"**AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON **attack **MIND PROTECTOR**! **STARDUST DRAGON **attack Sayer directly!"

**SAYER DIVINE- 1000-0000**

**CROW HOGAN- 3800-3800...WINNER!**

Sayer collapsed, coughing up blood, he needed medical attention.

"Crow, I'm warning you, don't revive Yusei...If you do...stop him, revive the rest, just forget about him, he's the atua enemy, please...don't put the world into despair." Sayer said, before closing his eyes one last time.

* * *

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

I read the coordinates leading to Martha's place, my vision blurring after every minute passing by. When I get there, I get off, in pain, I throw off my helmet, and I run up to the door.

"Someone! Help me!" I scream before blacking out.

When I had awoken, I was in a soft bed, all I could see was the ceiling.

"We found you after you begged for help, Leo and Luna new you right away, why don't you tell what had happened.

"I dueled against Akiza's dark side, it was a life or death duel, and I won my life, where Akiza lost hers, I blacked out then, and when I had awoken, Crow was holding me in my arms, he told me the news, I was devastated, then Sayer came, and I was about to duel him, but Crow dueled him instead." I say, tears falling down my face. "I just want things back to normal."

"I do too, Autumn, me too, and that's pretty tough for a girl with so many cuts a bruises on her body, they seemed like turbo duel wounds." Martha said, while I was still looking up at the ceiling.

I looked at her to tell her they were, when I remembered her from one of my very first visions, five years ago.

* * *

_I woke up, it was above part of a destroyed city, I look around to realize I was floating, but I didn't feel like I was in danger, but I just lay there. Then a large purple fire springs up out of nowhere, in a shape of a spider, and I look to find a girl with long rose-auburn hair, about sixteen years old, and a girl with short green hair, about eleven years old, in a bubble thinly lined with a crimson-red, and I look around me, I'm surrounded by the same thing._

_"Jack!" I hear someone yell, and I look down to find two people on motorcycles, but for some reason the word **duel-runners** come to my head, but there's a red one, and a white one, their clothing fits the style of the duel-runners also._

_"Jack!" the man on the red duel runner yells at his friends once more, both of the people, as another word comes to my head **duelists**, both of the duelists are males._

_Then all of the sudden I'm in a bright room, with the same man on the __red_ _duel-runner, and two other people are in the room with me, and this thing in the background turns it's way towards us, it had cobalt-blue eyes, and pain inflicted into my body, I start to pant now, then the scenery changes once more, to a building, with an elderly woman watching over a small group of kids, all about eight or nine years old._

_"Child!" a mysterious voice calls, I look around, to find nothing there, the kids are gone, but the woman is not, she's looking at me._

_"Child!" she says to me, "You mustn't go to the city, you must protect your family, you must not go to the city, protect your family with your life, if you do go to the city, others close to you there will die because of you, don't go to the city, don't go to the city to save their lives and save Yusei's life with your kind-heart soul."_

* * *

"I...remember you." was all I say, before blacking out once again.

* * *

**Autumn-**Why am I so fainty in your stories?

**Me-**The main character is always the one to have special visions.

**Autumn-**Okay, well anywho, please review, favorite, follow, and tell this crazy bitch how to make this story better, I want to see some more action


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my OC's**

**Jack Atlas and Dark Archfiend Disaster Part 1**

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

I'm trying to open my eyes, that woman, who was she? Am I really going to trust her? How can I get back to getting my brother back? A million things were running through my mind, while I was unconscious. My biggest questions in my head were, will I be able to wake up again? Am I dead? Did I die when I saw that woman?

"_**Autumn! Do hear me!**_" Luna asked.

"_I hear you, Luna, but how can I look at you?_" I ask in my mind, I wanted to cry.

"_**Autumn, don't worry, we'll get you awake soon enough!**_" The woman assures, now I know I'm alive, I want to die, for what I did to my friend.

A bright light then appeared in my sight, then I saw Leo, Luna, and the woman worried, and surrounding.

"Where's Crow?" I ask, wanting space.

"He...didn't return yet." Leo says, almost in tears.

"Then I'll go find him!" I say, before getting a spike of pain in my side.

"I had to some surgery on you, after you passed out. The wounds were too severe to leave alone." The woman says, then smiles. "Crow will be fine, you rest up."

"I can't! I have to find him, to see if he needs help, I've been in worse conditions before, I'm going to find him!" I shout at the woman, getting up, ignoring the pain.

"You have to let your wounds heal!" The woman yells at me, grabbing my arm.

"I can't just leave him out there, Crow's my friend, I never had such a friend like him. I need to make sure he's okay." I say, tears running down my face.

I run out of the house, only to find Jack waiting outside for me.

"**I've been waiting for you Autumn, I hope you're ready to duel.**" Jack says, with a shadow miasma feeling around him.

"I actually don't have my deck with me at the time, so it'll have to wait." I argue, running to my duel runner, seeing my turbo dueling deck in the slot.

"**Why not a turbo duel then?**" Jack suggests.

"How about no, I'm not in the mood, Jack!" I shout.

"**Fine, you leave me no choice, here!**" Jack said tossing me a deck, it was the deck I lent Crow.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, I am now worrying about him.

"**If you want to see your boyfriend again, beat me in a duel!**" Jack threatens.

"Fine I will!" I say realizing Jack was killed in our last duel, how did he revive?

"Duel!"  
"**Duel!**" We say simultaneously.

**AUTUMN- L.P.-4000 EMPTY FIELD  
JACK ATLAS- L.P.-4000 EMPTY FIELD**

"Lady's first!" I shout drawing a card. "I summon **SHINING ANGEL **in attack mode!"

**SHINING ANGEL- LEVEL 4: ATTACK-1400 DEFENSE-800 EFFECT- WHEN THIS CARD IS DESTROYED BY BATTLE AND SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD: YOU CAN SPECIAL SUMMON 1 LIGHT ATTRIBUTE MONSTER WITH 1500 OR LESS ATTACK POINTS FROM YOUR DECK, IN FACE-UP ATTACK POSITION.**

"I then place three face-downs and end my turn!" I say placing **DRAGON SHRINE**, **MONSTER REBORN**, and **KUNAI WITH CHAIN** in my spell/trap card zone.

"**I summon _BIG PIECE GOLEM_****in attack mode!**" Jack yells.

**BIG PIECE GOLEM- LEVEL 5: ATTACK-2100 DEFENSE-0000 EFFECT- IF YOUR OPPONENT CONTROLS A MONSTER AND YOU CONTROL NO MONSTERS, YOU CAN NORMAL SUMMON THIS MONSTER FROM YOUR HAND WITHOUT TRIBUTING.**

I grit my teeth, if I use my trap now, I'll make it a waste, but I'll only lose 700 life points in the final count, but my duel with Akiza showed me this shadow power they poses is extremely dangerous, so I have to be careful this time.

"And save Crow!" I shout the last part, then I glare at Jack ready for what he has to throw at me.

"_**BIG PIECE GOLEM **_**attack Autumn's _SHINING ANGEL_!**" Jack yells, destroying my monster.**  
**

**AUTUMN-4000-3300**

"**I then place three face-downs and call it a turn!**" Jack smirks.

"My turn, I draw!" I yell looking at my new card, **DAMAGE CONDENSER**,

"_I__f I only had this when I was attack by Jack's monster, Maiden could've came_ _out._" I think, gritting my teeth.

I look to my deck and see a card ready to draw.

"**You're cheating!**" Jack shouted, and I remembered my angel's effect.

"No, I'm not, when my angel is destroyed another monster takes its place that has 1500 or fewer attack points, and I summon my **MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE **in attack mode!" I shout, summoning my favorite monster.

**MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE- LEVEL 1(TUNER)- ATTACK-0000 DEFENSE-0000 EFFECT-WHEN THIS CARD IS TARGETED FOR AN ATTACK: YOU CAN NEGATE THE ATTACK, AND IF YOU DO, CHANGE THE BATTLE POSTION OF THIS CARD, THEN YOU CAN SPECIAL SUMMON 1 BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON FROM YOUR HAND DECK OR GRAVE. DURING EITHER PLAYER'S TURN, WHEN A CARD OR EFFECT IS ACTIVATED THAT TARGETS THIS FACE-UP CARD (EXCEPT DURING THE DAMAGE STEP): YOU CAN SPECIAL SUMMON 1 BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON FROM YOUR HAND, DECK, OR GRAVE. YOU CAN ONLY USE ONE MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE EFFECT PER TURN, AND ONLY ONCE PER TURN.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- THAT IS THE FULL EFFECT OF MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE, SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

"I now normal summon **HERALD OF CREATION **in attack mode!" I shout.

**HERALD OF CREATION- LEVEL 4: ATTACK-1800 DEFENSE-600 EFFECT-ONCE PER TURN: YOU CAN DISCARD 1 CARD, THEN TARGET 1 LEVEL 7 OR HIGHER MONSTER IN YOUR GRAVE; ADD THAT TARGET TO YOUR HAND.**

"_Now if I use **DRAGON SHRINE **I can then use Herald's effect and add **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON**, or **RABBIDRAGON **to my hand, but I'm going to wait till next turn to do so._" I think to myself.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" I finally say, handing it off to Jack, who is very annoyed.

"**My turn!**" Jack shouted drawing a card.

"_I just have to wait till I can activate my trap, I need to get **ALEXANDRITE DRAGON **to the_ _field._" I think to myself.

"**I summon _POWER INVADER _in attack mode! Then I activate one of my face-downs _DOUBLE SUMMON _now I can summon one more monster normally!**" Jack shouts.

**POWER INVADER- LEVEL 5: ATTACK-2200 DEFENSE-0000 EFFECT-IF YOUR OPPONENT CONTROLS 2 OR MORE MONSTERS, YOU CAN NORMAL SUMMON THIS CARD WITHOUT TRIBUTING.**

"**_POWER INVADER, _attack Autumn's Maiden!**" Jack yells.**  
**

**AUTUMN- 3300-1100**

"_I shouldn't have let that attack happen._" I think to myself as I cough up blood, I needed to beat Jack, and fast.

* * *

**Autumn-**Why do you hate me?

**Me- **I don't, you just take ore pain than a normal person would, so I put you up to your limits.

**Autumn- **Please review, favorite, follow, and tell Foxen to stop torturing me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my OC, Autumn.**

**Jack Atlas and Dark Archfiend Disaster Part 2**

**Previously...**

"**I've been waiting for you Autumn, I hope you're ready to duel.**" Jack says, with a shadow miasma feeling around him.

"Duel!"  
"**Duel!**" We say simultaneously.

**AUTUMN- L.P.-4000 EMPTY FIELD  
JACK ATLAS- L.P.-4000 EMPTY FIELD**

"My turn, I draw!" I yell looking at my new card, **DAMAGE CONDENSER**,

"_If I only had this when I was attack by Jack's monster, Maiden could've came_ _out._" I think, gritting my teeth.

I look to my deck and see a card ready to draw.

"**You're cheating!**" Jack shouted, and I remembered my angel's effect.

"**I summon ****_POWER INVADER _****in attack mode! Then I activate one of my face-downs ****_DOUBLE SUMMON _****now I can summon one more monster normally!**" Jack shouts.

**POWER INVADER- LEVEL 5: ATTACK-2200 DEFENSE-0000 EFFECT-IF YOUR OPPONENT CONTROLS 2 OR MORE MONSTERS, YOU CAN NORMAL SUMMON THIS CARD WITHOUT TRIBUTING.**

"**_POWER INVADER, _****attack Autumn's Maiden!**" Jack yells.

**AUTUMN- 3300-1100**

"_I shouldn't have let that attack happen._" I think to myself as I cough up blood, I needed to beat Jack, and fast.

* * *

"**I end my turn with one face-down, I then end my turn!**" Jack chuckled, enjoying my pain.

"_My best monster, more than half of my life points are gone, I need to hope I have a good card this turn, or for sure I'm a goner._" I think drawing a card from my deck.

"**_BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION _**_I can discard this, then tribute my **KAISER GLIDER**, but that would be too obvious also saying I don't have that high of a level monster in my grave and I can't go without losing anymore life points this turn. I got it!_ I activate the spell card, **MONSTER REBORN **I then use it to revive my only monster in my grave in attack mode!" I shout, summoning my **MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE **in attack mode._  
_

**MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE- LEVEL 1(TUNER)- ATTACK-0000 DEFENSE-0000 EFFECT-WHEN THIS CARD IS TARGETED FOR AN ATTACK: YOU CAN NEGATE THE ATTACK, AND IF YOU DO, CHANGE THE BATTLE POSITION OF THIS CARD, THEN YOU CAN SPECIAL SUMMON 1 BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON FROM YOUR HAND DECK OR GRAVE. DURING EITHER PLAYER'S TURN, WHEN A CARD OR EFFECT IS ACTIVATED THAT TARGETS THIS FACE-UP CARD (EXCEPT DURING THE DAMAGE STEP): YOU CAN SPECIAL SUMMON 1 BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON FROM YOUR HAND, DECK, OR GRAVE. YOU CAN ONLY USE ONE MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE EFFECT PER TURN, AND ONLY ONCE PER TURN.**

"That instantly activates her special ability!" I scream summoning **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON **from my deck, in attack mode. "Now, activating this spell card from my hand, **BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION, **I can destroy all of my opponents monsters, if I control on 'Blue-Eyes', but lucky for you... she cannot attack." I say disappointed.

**BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON- LEVEL 8- ATTACK-3000 DEFENSE-2500 EFFECT- NONE**

"Now, let's deal some damage this turn shall we?" I say, "now! **HERALD OF CREATION **attack Jack Atlas directly!"

**JACK ATLAS- 4000-2200**

Jack screamed in pain, then laughed at his misery.

"_Why? Is he really out of it, why isn't he trying to stop? Did I really kill him and the darkness is what took over him to duel me? Did I really kill my friend?_" I think to myself, "I... end my turn."

Tears are now streaming down my face, I realized what I had done, I want it all to end, and I don't want to fight anymore.

"**My turn! I'll start with _CLOCK RESONATOR _and end with your death!**" Jack yelled, tears still streaming down my face, I knew what I wanted, I wanted to be with my brother, and my mother. I wanted to die, "**Attack Autumn's Maiden, and end this battle!**"**  
**

**CLOCK RESONATOR- LEVEL 3(TUNER): ATTACK: 1200 DEFENSE: 600 EFFECT: ONCE PER TURN, WHEN THIS FACE-UP DEFENSE MONSTER WOULD BE DESTROYED BY BATTLE OR BY A CARD EFFECT, IT IS NOT.**

_"Stop mourning over me, fight!"_

"I activate the trap, **KUNAI WITH CHAIN **and with it I add 500 attack points to my Maiden, and I negate your attack and switch you monster to defense!" I shout out of force.

"_Why couldn't I just stop fighting? Why can't I die?_" I asked myself, remembering what my brother told me.

**_"Just don't lose, please."_**

"I have to win! For Yusei!" I shout.

"**I guess I'll end my turn here.**** Have fun.**" Jack said, smiling.

"I draw!" I shout, looking at my spell, "_Useless._ I attack your **CLOCK RESONATOR **with my **HERALD OF CREATION**!" I shout, only to be stunned by it's outcome. "It... survived?" I say, then smile.

"_Of course it did, what a fool I was, let me try again, losing some of my precious life points with it._" I think, getting a headache. "I attack your monster with my Maiden instead, losing some life points, I then activate my trap! **DAMAGE CONDENSER **with that I special summon **FLAMVELL GUARD **in attack mode!" I shout, thinking about the deal I made with someone, "_I definitely cannot turn back now, soon... I'll see you again brother._"**  
**

**FLAMVELL GUARD- LEVEL 1(TUNER): ATTACK- 100 DEFENSE- 2000 EFFECT- NONE**

**AUTUMN- 1100-1000**

"I now tune my two dragons to form the almighty beast! **AXURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON**!" I shout summoning my almighty beast.

**AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON- ATTACK-2500 DEFENSE-3000 EFFECT- WHEN THIS CARD IS SPECIAL/SYNCRO SUMMONED ALL DRAGON TYPE MONSTERS YOU CONTROL CANNOT BE TARGETED OR DESTROYED BY CARD EFFECTS UNTIL THE END OF THE NEXT TURN. ONCE PER TURN, DURING YOUR STANDBY PHASE YOU CAN TARGET ONE NORMAL/NON-EFFECT MONSTER IN YOUR GRAVE, AND SPECIAL SUMMON THAT MONSTER.**

"I then end my turn." I say, then all of the sudden the holograms disappear.

"**This is boring, I don't want to control this body anymore, you win.**" Jack says, then the miasma disappeared.

"Jack!" I shout.

"Autumn. Crow's still at the spot where Sayer came to duel you, that's were you can find him, but Ill assist you." was all he said, before escorting me to find him.

* * *

**Autumn: **What is the deal I made?

**Me: **You'll see soon enough, but in a different story, but until then, please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this better then it already is.

**Autumn: **I hate to admit this, but this is getting somewhere, I want to know what the deal is, so please give her ideas to finish this quicker.

**Me:** I want this to be at least 16 chapters like the other story.

**Autumn: **What's stopping you.

**Me: **School, but I really want to be a professional fanfiction author, so I have high hopes, if not I'm gonna be a band director.

**Autumn: **Good luck, well until then please enjoy.

**Me: **Are you sick.

**Autumn: **It's cold season.


End file.
